End of the Danmark-Norge Union
by LudwigTheViolin
Summary: Magnus delivers the news to Sigurd. The union between Denmark and Norway is over and Norway is to be handed over to Sweden. (There are no pairings but can be interpreted as DenNor)


**Author's Note: This is not a DenNor fic, but can be interpreted as such.**

* * *

 _-Third Person-_

Sigurd screamed in frustration, throwing his precious book at the doorway, where Magnus stood.

Papers flew out of the book, the weak binding allowing everything to fall apart. The hard cover fell to the floor with a thud. It was silenced only by the seething rage of the young man, whose breaths came out quick and heavy.

Knuckles white and face red, Sigurd found himself shaking uncontrollably, until finally, his legs gave out. He slumped down as his head took shelter in his hands. He didn't want Magnus to see himself like this. He didn't want anyone to see him like this.

As quickly as his violent anger appeared, in only a few moments, it was already turning into a puddle of what it once was.

"So you're finally getting rid of me, huh?" Sigurd asked. He looked to the man with a pitiful look in his eyes, tears on the verge of flowing.

A sigh escaped the man's mouth, before he replied. "Sigurd, you know that's not what I meant."

"Damn it, Magnus, I know! I just...I just-"

"I promise you, I will take care of Egill. You can trust me to take care of him-"

"This isn't about that!"

A deafening silence filled the room. By now, all of Sigurd's rage had been gone, replaced with a sense of dread. Magnus didn't talk, his lips pursed together. A part of him wanted to run over to his best friend, to ask for his forgiveness. But his boss had told him that this was the only thing that he couldn't protect Sigurd from. There would be no leeway, no negotiations this time around.

Magnus, as powerful as he was, could no longer do anything. He couldn't hold back the taxes on Sigurd and his people, on Norway, anymore. He couldn't give Norway the food and money he desperately needed. He had no excuse to keep Norway with him. He may have been the Kingdom of Denmark, but in the end, Magnus was only his country's personification. In the end, he had to follow the will of his people and the orders of his leader.

And if Denmark's boss told him that Norway was to be given up to Sweden as an effect of the war, then Denmark could not disobey. No matter how much his heart, his mind, his everything, told him to never let him go.

After a few moments, the young man finally gathered the courage to speak again. He took a step forward. "Norge, look, I-"

"Just tell me when I'm supposed to leave."

Denmark stopped. His gaze moved to the side, refusing to look Norway in the eyes. However, even though he was no longer looking at him, Denmark could still feel the intense stare of his friend.

"Tomorrow. You're leaving tomorrow."

 _Slap._ It echoed throughout the room, stunning Denmark into silence. It had happened so fast, he hadn't even realized that Norway had gotten up from the ground and walked to him. Yet, all the proof he needed was right in front of him. Norway's downcast glare, hand still raised in the air. Denmark's head had turned so that he was looking towards Norway, eyes wide open with the red mark of a hand on his face.

Something inside the man cracked, and he could feel his own feelings begin to unravel.

Strong arms wrapped around Norway, holding him tight. As if he would disappear the moment Denmark let him go. It was selfish of him. It was childish. The two of them have lived for centuries, a couple years apart would surely be nothing. However, even the comforting thought that Norway might return could not drown the fear inside him. Denmark didn't want to lose Norway to Sweden, to anyone. Norway was his best friend, they had gone through thick and thin together.

He could feel another pair of arms wind around him. They held him just as tight, hands gripping his shirt and wrinkling the fabric. Denmark could feel his best friend's head fall onto his chest. The fabric of his shirt was quickly becoming stained with tears and muffled sobs filled the silence.

As they slipped down to the ground, in each other's arms, Denmark learned he was not alone in his fear.

Norway was just as afraid as he was.

* * *

 **Author's Note: To kick me back into writing and to exercise myself, I decided to just write whatever came to my mind. Originally, this short fic was supposed to be in a Wizard AU, but it sort of became historical along the way. Thanks for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
